Crimson & Silver
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Booker has dealt with many evils, but vampires are not one of them. Even when that vampire knows everything about him and will stop at nothing to have him. That same vampire destroyed his future twenty years ago, and is the reason for his depression; with the addition of an odd voice in his head. He refuses to let her control him, but this vampire has some tricks up her sleeve.
1. After Twenty Years

_Hey guys! This story was first written for fun for me, and it actually turned out really good! Hope you all enjoy it! And I did change the story of the game, but it's only to make for some fun stuff! I hope it's to your liking, and I only did this story as a fun project! Plus, I love the idea of Booker and Vampires. What fun, huh? :D_

* * *

The dark room was barely lit with a few stray lights. My hands drummed on the desk, restlessly moving against the dark wood. The smokey air from the cigarette between my teeth soothed me. "I'm done talking about it," I grumbled. The man before me sighed, leaning closer. I raised an eyebrow. The longer he stood there, the more restless I became. These kinds of conversations always made me restless.

"I'm only asking if you remember the face."

"Why does it matter? It was a long time ago."

Clenching my jaw, I put out the cigarette in the ash tray. The man sighed again. _Shut up. I'm tired of all your damn sighing. _All this man ever did was sigh. For two days now he's been hanging around, trying to get information about _her_. Why did anyone have a right to know? This was my business. Rolling my eyes, I could see the man push his glasses up again.

"Please, Mr. DeWitt, these creatures are very dangerous. You must explain to me everything," He said. I raised an eyebrow, standing up from my seat. He also loved telling me what to do. These people must not know me very well. _Guess I'd make them remember me_. I grabbed the man's collar, pulling him forward. The frail man gasped, narrowing his eyes.

"Listen, I don't even know who the hell you are. You show up at my fucking place, ask _me _for information. I think you need me way more than I need you. Either you take what I give you or you can leave."

"Calm down, Booker. I'm sure we can address this situation a lighter way."

I glared down at him, slowly setting him back down. He cleared his throat, straightening his tie. "Alright, now.. What do you remember about that night?" He asked. I shrugged, leaning against my desk. "Like I said... it's been a long time." The man's expression changed. I sighed, seeing those familiar eyes. I don't need his damn pity. I don't need anyone's pity.

"I know it was a difficult time, but there's much we need to know," He said, softly. I nodded, rolling my eyes. He saw my expression, slowly changing back to his professional stare. Did I look that crazy? "What can you tell me about the stranger?" He asked. I chuckled, looking up at him with a smirk. "Well, I sure wasn't being friendly to 'em." The man rolled his eyes. "I meant what did they look like. Please, I have a lot of work to do."

I chuckled again, smirking wider. "Well, so do I. Guess we both ain't getting a raise anytime soon," I mumbled. The man was getting agitated. I could see it in the wrinkles in his young face. _Good. I want to see you get frustrated. I've been feeling it for years_. I gave up, pushing off the desk and grabbing another cigarette. Anything I could do to get this guy off my back, I'd do in a heartbeat.

"All I know is she was a woman."

"Can you tell me anything about her features?"

I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows as I thought. The memory was easy to come across, though I had hoped to forget about it. "She had light hair, dark clothes. She jumped out the window before I could see her face." The man nodded, watching me closely. I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't here for a therapy session. "Stop starin' at me like that," I grumbled. He nodded, pressing his lips. I rolled my eyes, breathing in the thick smoke into my lungs. _How much longer will this take? I have shit to take care of. _

"That's good. We're getting somewhere."

"Yeah. Are you planning on finding her?"

The man shrugged, sighing deeply. "We hope to, but it's been a long time. She might be too far away now." I nodded, my eyes shifting to the floor. _Has this damn place always been this dirty? Since when do I even give a damn? _Grumbling to myself, I threw out the second cigarette. "Glad I could be of service." The man nodded, outstretching his hand. I shook it, quickly turning back to my desk.

"I promise, Booker, will find her," He said. I chuckled, smirking slightly. They weren't going to find her. It took them two decades to even bat an eyelash. The man turned on his heels, going for the door. "Why you looking for her now?" I asked as his hands wrapped around the doorknob. The man stood for a few seconds, then spoke firmly.

"We didn't know the truth."

He left in a rush, leaving me standing alone in the quite. I chuckled to myelf, shaking my head. _I guess it's true. We didn't know about those fuckers until after the plague. _I leaned against my desk, crossing my arms over my chest. It was still bullshit it took this long. I didn't want to have to dig up the same old things. It always ended up bad in the end.

_ Why should you care anyway? You like bad, don't you?_

Rolling my eyes, I avoided the voice in my head. Nothing has been the same after that night. Everything was different. Not that it wasn't bullshit before. Sighing, I rubbed my temples. "Damn headaches again," I grumbled. I didn't have time to deal with this. Work was already a hassle, without the damn memories, or men bothering me.

_Just get rid of them. It's not like you need any of this anyway_. I rolled my eyes. Each time I tried to repress it, there was always something that came back. It was harder, fiercer. I cursed under my breath. "Maybe I do need those fucking therapy sessions." Sitting down, I leaned back, breathing a sigh. _Yeah, that's great. Go sit in front of someone, and let them tell you what your problems are. Perfect, especially since you hate people._

Grinding my teeth, I grabbed another cigarette. They always calmed me. Lighting it, I looked down at the papers scattered on my desk. All shit. Nothing of importance here. Just bills, letters, and gambling tickets. _Don't know why I do it. I never win a damn thing_. Running my fingers through my hair, I shoved the papers to the side. All they ever did was bother me, make me impatient.

_Quit feeling sorry for yourself! Gambling is an art. You're just learning the ropes._ I chuckled to myself. "I've been learnin' the ropes for years. I still got nothing." I raised an eyebrow, seeing a paper shoved to the side that I hadn't seen before. "The hell..?" I reached for it, slowly easing out the creases. My eyes trailed over the words on the page. It was a letter. A letter I'd never seen before in my life.

Reading it further, I realized why I'd never seen it. My jaw clenched with each pasing word. Once I got to the bottom, I threw the paper to the side. Cursing loudly, I felt my anger rising. _Relax. It's only a letter. _I stood up from my seat, refraining from kicking and punching furnature. That familiar anger that resided inside was coming back. Where did that damn thing come from? It was burned a long time ago.

I stood in the middle of the room, fists and jaw clenched. _You're a big baby, DeWitt. _The voice was getting louder. Each word only made my anger grow. I hadn't felt this angry since that night. _There you go. Remember that pain. It makes you the real you again._ Pacing the room, I tried to push the thought far from my mind. It wasn't worth remembering now. Too may years have passed. But I began to relive the memory.

If only I hadn't been so stupid. Of all nights, _that _night I had to go out. I had to leave her alone. The one time I decided to walk out that door. I had to be a fool and scream at her. The last time I saw her, and I had to be the ass that I am. I shuddered, remembering the scene. _What's wrong? Blood doesn't bother you, remember?_ I ground my teeth, forcing the voice away again.

My head pounded remembering all the flashing lights. Lightning. The worst part about that night was seeing her for the last time. The paleness of her face. The blood that dripped from her small body. Her dark hair scattered around that porsceline face. The only person I ever actually cared about. My only reason for living. A man like me isn't easy to love.

_Oh, shut up. You're getting soft. Where's the fearless killer?_

Cursing again, my fist connected with the wall. The rush it left wasn't good enough to relax me, but at least it numbed my hand. The one thing that I wanted to remember I couldn't. That damn stranger. If only I had gotten there a few minutes more. I wouldn't have cared what happened to me. At least, she'd be alive today. They _both _would be alive.

The feeling left me empty. Even feeling anything was a step in the right direction. Empty. "That explains me perfectly, doesn't it?" I mumbled. Rubbing my temples, I leaned against the wall. The room became dark, closing in on me. I chuckled to myself, looking back to the letter I'd thrown to the ground. Remembering it now, I almost wanted to laugh at the words on the page. Everything that was said I had already knew.

I already knew what had happened that day. A letter from the coroner didn't make a damn difference. Except for the words at the bottom of the page, near the description of her body. The body that was only mine to touch, suddenly was everyone's to touch. Poking and proding. Just thinking about it drew my anger back.

The fact that I let someone handle her like that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the creature that did it. Something that wasn't even human. If only I could've saw her face. If only I could've watched her die, just like she had watched my life die. I was strong, but not strong enough to kill something like that. Clenching my fists, I tried to forget about that detail. I tried to focus on the positive.

_The positive? You sound like a preacher._ I sighed, feeling my hand start to ache again. I'd put more force into it than I'd wanted to. Just like I always do. Too forceful. Mumbling to myself, I stepped back to my desk, grabbing the letter. Gazing at the words again, I slowly slipped back into mymemories. This time, I was there to save her. I could be with her, even if that meant taking her place. But everything always ends the same.

_Blood._

I ripped the letter into pieces, slipping them into the trash. One small piece was left after everything was tossed. I chuckled, picking up the last few words that had haunted me for years. The description that I didn't understand before, but I did now. The last and final memory about _her. _The single, most important role in this entire situation. The reason that strange man was here before, and the reason I had that painful memory in my mind.

'_Cause of death: blood loss. The woman had two single dots on her neck.'_


	2. The Man With no Heart

"Another one, DeWitt? Should I cut you off again?" The bartender grunted. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. The small bar had only a few people in there now. Time passed by quickly in here, but I didn't care. Today hadn't been the best day. "Why're worrying? You my mother?" The bartender rolled his eyes, handing me another glass of whiskey. I smirked, taking the glass in my hands. Being here wasn't unusual for me, but on weekdays it was a little odd.

"How's workin' for _them_ been lately?"

"Same as always."

The bartender nodded, leaning against the counter. His dark eyes gazed at me, making me uncomfortable. Looking away, I listened to the faintness of the radio at the end of the counter. I could barely hear the voice over the four men playing poker at the table not far from me. If it were any other night, I'd be playing with them, but tonight was a different night. Unable to relax anymore, I slowly stood up from the seat and handed the bartender my fee.

"Woah. You're paying me. Today must be a lucky day!" The bartender said with a cheeky grin. I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Don't make me regret it." He nodded to me, waving as I left. I'd been there so many times, we were almost friends. The only people I could call that were those who were useful to me. That bar was the only place I wasn't bothered. Home was a different story. I chuckled to myself, thinking about just a few short hours later.

"Hope she ain't still mad at me." The argument forced me out the door, but I knew I'd come back. I always came back. Where else did I have to go? She was my only home. The thought of her brought a smile to my face. "She better feel lucky," I mumbled, laughing to myself. She wasn't the lucky one, though. I definitely was. She found a way to become the most important thing to me. Losing that was not an option. That woman was my future, and was carrying my child.

I walked up to the apartment, sliding in the key. The first odd thing was that the door was unlocked. The second... was the silence. She wasn't even speaking or moving around. Everything was quiet. I opened the door, shutting it behind me. At first I thought she was asleep, until I heard the crash. I ran to the back room where the sound had came from. That was when I saw it. The creature standing up from something. Its back was to me, but I could see a flash of blue and red.

I didn't have time to react before the woman ran to the window, chuckling softly. The chuckle rumbled through me, any fueling my anger more. She disappeared from the window in a flash. "Damn it," I cursed. Clenching my jaw, I looked around the room to make sure nothing was taken. But then, I saw _her _lying on the ground. Everything crumbled then. I may be strong, but that destroyed every wall around me. That world I had built around was now gone. _She _was gone, and so was my child.

* * *

"Hello! Booker, are you even listening?" The shrill voice pierced through my thoughts. I blinked, slowly recovering my sight again. I cleared my throat, looking over at the woman in front of me. "Sorry, Rayna. It's been a long day," I mumbled. Rayna rolled her eyes, but chuckled softly. "You're always off in your thoughts. You have a cute look when you're thinking about something." I shrugged, not remembering what I was even thinking about. Rayna smiled, her blue eyes skimming the small diner.

I leaned back in my seat, sighing. It was nice to be away from work. Even though I hadn't known Rayna for that long, she was good company. "How has work been treating you?" She asked. "Fine. The job is pretty quiet most of the time." She nodded, sipping her coffee. "I can imagine. Tell me again why you decided to become a private investigator?" I chuckled, watching her stir the drink in her hands. Her hands were small and fragile. It didn't match her tough attitude that she always wore on her sleeve.

"Why'd you become a prostitute?"

"Fair enough."

I chuckled again, sipping my whiskey. Rayna shook her head, setting down her cup. She stared out the window, sighing softly. I'd met her in a weird situation, but we hit it off better than I expected. I still remember seeing her on the corner with that idiot boy. Smirking slightly, I followed her gaze. "See that?" She pointed to a couple strolling down the street, "I want that so bad. But no one ever falls for the woman who gives her body for money." I raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you interested in love?" She eyed me, narrowing her eyes. The look on her face made me chuckle.

"I'm tired of having to do this for a living. It's the only way I can pay for food for my children. It's tough, Booker."

"I know. Relax, Rayna, I was kidding."

She smiled, squeezing my hand. "How have you been, Booker?" I shrugged, folding my arms. Her smile turned into a fake frown. "I'm pouring my heart out to you, and you keep leaving me alone. I don't think this relationship is working." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I asked. She nodded, leaning forward. She always smelled really nice. I cleared my throat, ignoring the lovely smells that followed her. Rayna was a friend, nothing more. She was a beautiful girl, and it isn't a secret that she's... gifted.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I will have to break this off."

"That's too bad. I haven't gotten to sleep with you yet."

Rayna gasped, sitting down and smirking slightly. "Mr. DeWitt! I am not a woman who is easily won. Even though I am a prostitute, I take my relationships serious," She said. I chuckled, going along with her game. "Don't pretend you didn't ask for it." Rayna turned a light pink, fake gasping again. Her thin lips turned into a small grin. "I'll admit I've heard you're very well skilled, but I have better takers. I'm a queen and should be treated like one," She announced with a wink.

I chuckled, shaking my head. Rayna giggled, sipping more of her coffee. "I enjoy your company, Booker. I don't understand why everyone is scared of you," She said. I shrugged, smirking slightly. That was a given. I'm nasty when I drink, and even nastier when I'm provoked. Over the years, I've learned to handle my anger, but sometimes it passes right by. "They're all jealous." She giggled, shrugging her small shoulders. Her smile was radiant. It took over most of the beauty on her young face. Sighing, I turned my head.

"Can I ask you something?"

I turned back to her, seeing her expression change. She smiled innocently. "I got invited by one of my regulars to go to this... party. I'm not sure what it is, but I know they'll be dancing. Would you... want to escort me?" She asked. I chuckled, seeing the small, hopeful smile. "I don't dance." She giggled, shaking her head. "I don't either."

"But you're a woman."

"So? Booker DeWitt, do you really think that since I'm a woman that I must know how to dance?"

I shook my head, chuckling. Rayna bit her lip, stirring her coffee. "No. That's not what I meant. The man leads, and I'd embarrass myself," I said. The honest part was I didn't want to go. I cared about Rayna, but I didn't want to get too close to her. Things were easier if I kept my relationships simple. She sighed, shaking her head at me. "I'm disappointed in you, Booker. I figured you'd be a gentleman and go with me. After all, we are friends." I smirked, seeing the frown on her face. This woman is killing me. Everything about her was gorgeous.

"What day is it?"

"It's in a couple weeks."

I sighed again. Another long sigh. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I'll go." She grinned, winking. "Well then, come by my house at eight." I nodded, rolling my eyes. "You always get your way," I mumbled. Rayna grinned, winking again. "I've got you wrapped around my finger." I shrugged, swallowing the rest of my drink. I stood up from my seat.

"I should get back to work."

Rayna stood up as well, dusting off her dress. She was such a small girl. Looking down at her, my shadow could swallow her up. She was tiny in size, and had a delicate sense of appearance. But I know her all too well too know she wasn't as delicate as she looked. "Thank you for lunch," She said with a smile. I nodded, watching her come closer. She leaned up, kissing my cheek. "I'll see you later! Don't work too hard!" She grinned, turning around and walking out into the busy streets.

I chuckled, shaking my head. Rayna was the only person I let my guard down around. She was also my only friend. Without her, I have no idea where I would be. _Most likely back to your old ways. _I sighed, rubbing my temples. I thought I got rid of that horrid voice. It made me feel insane. Someone talking to me inside me head. That's completely sane. But it wasn't someone as much as it was just myself. Great, I thought, I'm talking to myself.

Sighing, I started walking back down to my office. The voices weren't the only things that made me question my sanity. Lately, I'd been having strange thoughts. Not more than usual, but of someone. They never show their face, but I feel like I'm being watched. Every day it's the same things. There's the voice, and then there's the stranger. It was like they were all connected to that night.

_You still don't get it, do you?_

Slamming the door to my office closed, I started to get back to work. Ignoring the ratting voice inside my head, I continued with what I had to get done. All the while, something wasn't sitting well. The feeling around me wasn't something to ignore. There was definitely something coming. Breathing a sigh, I gave up on trying to finish up. There was no way my mind would allow it.

"What if I am just going insane?" I grumbled. The quiet room left me to my thoughts again. Could these feelings have something to do with _her? _I sighed, rolling my eyes. _Of course they did! She's never going to go away. _Grinding my teeth, I wondered if I'd ever get to see that stranger's face. "Human or not. I'll fucking end you." The ferocity of my words tensed my muscles. I can't get angry. Not after yesterday's rant. My hand still ached from the hard punch I delivered to the concrete wall.

The creature wasn't the only one that had been reported killing people. Mine was only the first to happen. I massaged my aching hand, thinking about all the reports in the paper. Several people are dying from these... things. I still didn't understand it. The plague had driven everyone into a panic, but most people still went about their days. Even though I lost everything to them, I wasn't about to help anyone destroy them. It'd only resort in something similar to war. I was tired of fighting.

_But you're fighting now, Booker. You're fighting yourself._

My eyebrows twitched. The thought of seeing her killer was satisfying. Although, I'd be the last person to know how to kill her. I'd leave that to someone else. I just want to see her suffer. No, I wanted to see _it _suffer. Even though it was a woman, I don't classify it as anything but an _'it'_. Chuckling to myself, I felt my headache start to come back. Nothing ever leaves me. Anything could come back if it meant harming me. Not that a headache does much.

I'm going to keep doing whatever I need to do whatever it is that'll satisfy me. _That's funny. What does satisfy you, Booker?_ Clearing my throat, I ignored the nagging in the back of my mind. There's no doubt about what satisfy me. Even though I wouldn't admit to it, I knew what the stakes were. I wasn't stupid. I knew myself better than I'd ever tell. Right now, I'll just pretend I'm clueless. That always seems to work, doesn't it? I'm always being clueless to people around me and their feelings. But why should I give a damn? Giving a damn would mean having a heart.

_Oh, come on. Don't be melodramatic. You have a heart._

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. As the days pass, I began to see things in a different perspective. The older I get, the more nothing seems to affect me. There's less things that make me happy, less people I want to talk to, and less problems I need to deal with. I've never truly had a heart. And if I did, it probably isn't even beating. The last thing I needed was to have one now. "That ain't me," I said with a small chuckle. In truth, it wasn't. The man with no heart.

_Now, that's pretty catchy._


	3. Mistakes in Relationships

With weeks passing, I hadn't heard from that man again. He'd gone off with the information I gave him, and didn't say a single word. I wanted them to find her, but I wanted them to let me know. That creature wasn't just their problem, it was my problem too. I wanted to get my revenge. _Revenge. It's always revenge with you. Get a grip, Booker, there's no regaining anything._

I sighed, drumming my fingers on the dark wood of the desk. It was another long day. A part of me hoped that man would stop by again. I needed answers. He stayed here for weeks until I talked, and now he wasn't even anywhere near me. It seemed too complicated. "I gotta get a fucking hobby," I grumbled to myself. The quietness of the small office was enough to drive anyone mad.

"What is today anyway?"

I'd lost track of the days. Time seemed ridiculous now. There wasn't a point of keeping track of days when I just sat at a desk for most of it. _Maybe you should get a date. That'd relax you_. I chuckled, shaking my head. The idea has crossed my mind several times. But that was just a waste of money. _Not if you used it on Rayna. _Again, I chuckled faintly. Even though the voice in my head was sometimes right, it wasn't about her. I would never risk something like that.

_Come on, Booker, you know she likes you._

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back in my chair. I did know that. I could see it in the way she acted. It grew more with each passing day. That's why I tried to keep my distance. _You're scared to hurt her? _I nodded to myself, sighing deeply. It was stupid. I thought I decided I didn't have a heart. If that were true, then I wouldn't care what happens to her. But I do care. I care more than I wanted to admit. Rayna was a sweet girl. She didn't deserve the things that were given to her.

_You do care about her! Well, isn't that sweet._

That damn voice. Everything I said... it had something humorous to say. I didn't know what it meant, but I wanted it to go away. All it did was question whether I was insane or normal. I laughed to myself. "Normal." The one word that I wasn't. Being normal meant that you were exactly like the others. You were a living, breathing, caring person. You're at least the subject of attention, or you're the definition of what other people think is normal.

_All I am is another version of you. I'm just the little voice that knows everything._

Cursing under my breath, I shoved everything to the side. Resting my head on the desk, I continued to sigh. "I should just retire early," I grumbled. The voice in my head continued to laugh. _Retirement is for old people. _I am old. At least, I feel like that. _You're just depressed. Have some fun, Booker! _This was starting to get on my nerves. This voice was just another reason to hate myself. Another reason to not give a shit. More ways for me to cut the act of being normal.

_You're not normal. Stop pretending like you're like all those people. You're better, stronger, and ruthless. It's fun to be the bad guy. Don't you remember, Booker? How it feels to be the brute man with no feelings. No empathy. Don't you wish to feel like that again?_

"Shut up. God damnit." I rubbed my throbbing head, trying to ignore the voice. All it was doing was trying to wear me down. Seems pretty easy now a days. When did I become so damn fragile? Standing up from my desk, I decided to go out for a drink. I hadn't been out drinking in almost two years. "So much for being clean," I mumbled to myself as I slammed the door behind me.

The bartender was still working there. It had been almost two decades. When I walked in, I saw the familiar grin, but with an older face behind it. "Well, well.. If it isn't Booker DeWitt. You've gotten old," He teased. I chuckled, sitting down at the bar. "So have you." He nodded, smirking widely. He handed me my usual. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You remember after all these years?" The bartender chuckled again.

"I never forget a regular."

I chuckled, watching him lean closer. His face turned serious, and I knew what he was going to say before he even spoke. "I heard about... what happened," He said, "I'm really sorry about that. Took me several years to be able to say that." I nodded, clenching my jaw. I didn't come here to hear all this. He saw my expression changed, and slowly moved away. He cleared his throat, smiling a bit. "How's your job goin'?" He asked.

"Slow."

"You still working for..."

I shook my head. "Got a private license. Not interested in their baggage," I mumbled. He nodded again, chuckling softly. "I'd never work for 'em. Too much strain." My old job wasn't going anywhere. It was fun while it lasted, but wasn't anything I could work with. "You know, my brother worked for them a long time ago. He was on a job, and was beaten to a pulp. After that, he couldn't even speak about what happened," He said. I nodded, sipping my drink.

"Eh, but my brother's a weak little thing anyway. Unlike you, who can snap someone's neck with a flick of your wrist."

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. Everyone is quick to judge my strength. I'm not a super human, but you have a little muscle and every sees you that way. The bartender handed me drink after drink. The alcohol relaxed me. It brought back my love for the taste. _Better be careful. You don't want to become addicted again. _Rolling my eyes, I chatted with the bartender for a while longer. "So what brings you here anyway?" He asked.

I shrugged, not really sure why I came. I needed to get away for a while. "To be honest, I just want to drink and forget." The bartender chuckled, smirking a bit. "That's why everyone comes here," He said. I nodded, looking at the rest of the men that were there. Most of them were younger than I was, with glasses so high and smirks on their faces. The older men stayed close to the bar, ignoring them. It was always fun to watch the young one's try to gamble.

_You could show them a thing or two about that, can't you?_

I tried to ignore the voice. The harder I tried, the more it nagged at me. Seeing as it wasn't going away, I decided to let it in. It was probably just another part of me trying to get out. But that was the part of me I wanted to forget. _You can't forget, Booker. You can only try to suppress it. But I am who you really are. Embrace me. I ain't going anywhere._ The voice started to sound more like me with each passing moment. It was like listening to a record. The more I kept it away, the more it would pull me back in. It was like a hypnotic sound, but it took a lot to get me discouraged.

The bartender gave me my last drink, and I let out another sigh. "I didn't want to be here this long," I mumbled to myself. The man grinned, shaking his grey hair. "Ah, but seeing you was fun. Come back?" I shrugged, smirking up at him. "You sure you can handle me back?" I asked. The man nodded, winking. "You did keep business good." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. The bartender pushed the money I tried to pass to him away. "This one's on me," He said with a gentle smile. I chuckled, smirking over at him.

"Thanks."

"Just stay out of trouble, DeWitt."

Nodding, I waved to him and left quickly. The late night drinkers were starting to arrive, and I didn't want to be caught in that. I was once a part of them, but now I held back. After tonight, I was clean for about ten years. But having those memories brought back my urge to drink. My depression always brings it back. When something's on my mind, it's the only thing that soothes me. I walked back to my office, unlocking the door.

"I thought you'd never come back!"

I turned on the lights, raising an eyebrow. "Rayna?" I asked. The young girl sat on my desk, smiling softly. She jumped down, walking over to me. "I got off not that long ago, and came to see you." I continued to stare down at her with confusion. "How did you get in?" She laughed, holding up the spare key. "You gave me a key, remember? I found you drunk on the floor, and you gave it to me for emergencies?" I laughed, nodding my head.

"Yeah.. I remember now."

She grinned, leaning up to kiss my cheek. She grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the desk. "Where have you been?" She asked, sitting back down on it. I shrugged, sitting down on the chair. "I was at the bar." She nodded, continuing to grin. "You're back to drinking again?"

"It was just one day. You're actin' like I ain't a grown man."

"You're not. You're a big baby."

I rolled my eyes. Rayna giggled, letting her legs dangle over the side of the desk. She was beautiful tonight. Not that she wasn't beautiful every day, but something was different about her today. She'd just gotten off work, so she had a very exposing dress on. But her face was glowing, and she had such a beautiful smile. _It's the alcohol talking. You better watch it. She's going to look delicious __**very **__soon. _I rolled my eyes, ignoring the voice.

"Booker, can I ask you something?"

She leaned closer, fixing her skirt. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" She kicked her legs, biting her bottom lip. The air got faint and quiet. I could hear her soft breathing. "I… I've been thinking. You and I have been friends for a while, and I'm grateful for that." She stood up, but still leaned against the desk. Her light blue eyes looked everywhere but at me. Her nervousness shone through her shaking hands and bitten lip.

I raised an eyebrow, watching her movements. Rayna smiled, pushing off the desk. "Well, I... care about you a lot, and I know this is a really bold move." Her face turned a bright shade of pink, and I knew what she was trying to say. I sighed, knowing it would happen eventually. _Someone's cocky. You think everyone is attracted to you, Booker? I wonder why. You're so aggressive and quiet. You won't even talk to me. _Rolling my eyes, I continued to listen to what she was going to say.

"Booker, I asked you to go to that party, because I wanted to be closer to you. I wanted to change what we have to something different."

"Oh."

Rayna sighed, her eyes running over my expression. She was the only person who could ever read me. I didn't even have to say anything. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. I shook my head, standing up from the seat. "Rayna… I love you.. just not like that." She sighed, nodding slowly, leaning back against the desk. She looked at the floor, her face turning white.

_Oh, come on, Booker. Just do what you always do. Lie to her. Tell her what she wants to hear. You could easily have that beautiful woman for a night. Doesn't that sound nice?_

Grinding my teeth, I stepped towards Rayna. She looked up at me, forcing a smile. "Hey, it's okay. I kind of knew this would happen. You never take a second look at me, even if I am blunt." I raised an eyebrow. Rayna grabbed my hand, pulling me closer. She took my hand, sighing softly. "Don't worry," She said, "I know you're trying to be nice." I tried to speak, but she kept moving in before I could say anything. I sighed, feeling frustrated.

"Rayna, stop."

She looked up at me, shaking her head. _She's venting, Booker. Let her vent. You did ruin her last chance at happiness. _I almost laughed. Happiness with me? That's a wonderful, ironic statement. Everyone I've ever tried to be happy with has ceased to exist. It was only a matter of time before she did as well. Rayna breathed quietly, staying silent for a while. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I was only going to make things worse. I had to let her breathe for a while. Even if that meant losing her, at least she could get the closure she needed.

"You're beautiful, Rayna. Which is why you should be with someone-"

"I don't want someone else. You're the only one who doesn't see me as the 'prostitute'. I'm just Rayna."

Chuckling softly, I moved my hand from her grasp.

_Fools never learn. Make her remember why you're hated by everyone, Booker._

Rayna bit her lip, standing up again. "I'm not giving you a choice. I don't see this going anywhere." _Good job! Be a jerk! She'll leave immediately_. Her eyes were wet with small tears. "W-What are you saying?" She asked. I sighed, biting back the urge to take it back. I was only going to make her life worse. "I'm saying that we shouldn't talk. You shouldn't be with me." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, I want to be with you."

"I'm not giving you that option."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't waver. That's the Rayna I know. She never lets anything she wants get away. That's another reason why I need to let her go. "Booker, what is wrong with you? I'm throwing myself at you. I thought we were-"

"You thought what? That I actually thought something for you?"

"I- I thought at least we were-"

I moved closer to her, feeling that familiar change. _That's it. Bring out the beast. _She looked up at me with those eyes. Rayna sighed, picking up her purse and narrowing her eyes. "Just leave," I mumbled, turning away from her. She stared at me for a while before storming towards the door. "You're a bastard, Booker!" She screamed, slamming the door behind her. I sighed, sitting back down with a huff. Rubbing my temples, I groaned under my breath. That wouldn't have had to happen if I would've just let her down gently, but she needed to know the truth. But was that really the truth?

_Of course it ain't the truth! You like her as much as she likes you!_

"Shut the hell up," I grumbled. The voices were getting harder and harder to ignore. But the more I listened to them, the more I knew they were right. Standing up, I quickly ran towards the door, opening it suddenly. Rayna was still walking, about to turn the corner. "Rayna!" I screamed. As soon as she heard my voice, she turned, glared at me and ran around the corner. I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Shit," I grumbled. There was a small rustle of leaves in front of me. I looked up, seeing a figure in the darkness. It was a woman, but she wasn't completely visible. Her outline looked strangely familiar. When she came into a view, I recognized her light blue eyes. It was her. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. She smirked, stepping forward just as a cart rode by. Whenever it was in view again, she was gone.

Grumbling under my breath, I slammed the door shut. Either that was my imagination or it was really her. The woman who ruined my entire life. Stomping towards my desk, I picked up the phone. Dialing the number the man had left a couple short days ago, I waited for someone to pick up. "Yes?" A man asked, elegantly.

"This is Mr. DeWitt. Find anything about that damn creature? 'Cause I think I just saw her here."

There was a long silence before someone spoke again. It was a different man now. It was the man from the other day. "Are you sure, Mr. DeWitt?" The man asked. I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "No, I was fuckin' joking." The man sighed, and I could hear a rustling of papers. There were voices all around, but I focused on his voice only. "What did she look like?" He asked. I thought about it for a second, rolling my eyes again.

"She was only there for a second. I'm gonna give you the same answer as last time."

"Okay, Mr. DeWitt. How fast can you get to our office?"


	4. Underground Organization

"Raise your arms please?" The man with glasses asked. I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Cash. The man chuckled, turning to the glasses kid. "Please excuse my friend. He isn't used to our rules," He said. The strange man introduced himself as Cash as he escorted me down into their office building. The office looked more like a morgue by the dark colored walls, and smell of death, along with the candles on the walls. Glasses huffed, rolling his eyes.

Cash chuckled, nervously. "He's new. Just do whatever he asks. It's a safety precaution," He said. I nodded slowly, eyeing the man with glasses. I did as he asked, still eyeing him quietly. He examined everything, making sure I wasn't carrying anything in. I looked over to Cash, smirking slightly. "Who'd bring in anything here?" I asked, teasingly. The man rolled his eyes, motioning towards the man with glasses.

"Andrew here is just supposed to make sure no one comes in with anything that could harm us. There are some people who don't… agree with what we do."

"Is that so?"

Cash nodded, turning towards Andrew. The younger man cleared his throat, straightening up and motioning us forward. "Sorry about that. The new guy is always quick to irritate people," He sighed. I chuckled, flashing a smirk towards Andrew. The younger man quickly looked away, clearing his throat. "There's some kind of sickness going around our facilities," Cash grunted, "Hopefully, we can solve this plague before everyone gets sick." I raised an eyebrow.

He looked at me, quickly chuckling nervously. "Not that it has anything to do with the plague. It's probably just the flu," He said. I rolled my eyes. _Not that I cared either way_. Cash took me towards the back of the long hallway, where two more men stood. One man eyed me, raising his eyebrows. It was obvious that he remembered me by the way he stared. I caught his gaze, my smirk turning into a frown. _Who the hell is this guy? _His stare was intense and grueling. There were several scars around his face, and his right eye was blind.

Cash ignored the man's gaze, approaching the two of them. "Will you excuse us? We're here to see Mr. Wright," He explained. The second man nodded, looking to the other one. The sneer on the second's man face was humorous instead of terrifying like he intended it to be. He turned to Cash, sneering and grunting. "Why the hell is _he _here?" He demanded.

Cash flinched, raising an eyebrow. The aggressiveness of his voice made me chuckle. "Got a problem with me, pal?" I asked with a smirk. The man stared at me, folding his arms across his chest. The man didn't look the slightest bit familiar, but he insisted that he knew me. Ignoring my words, he turned to Cash again. "Answer my fuckin' question, kid!" Cash flinched again, afraid of the strange man. The second man looked between the two of them, shaking his head. Apparently, this wasn't the first time this had happened. The look on Cash's face was close to terror.

"H-H-He's here to talk to the boss. W-W-We think we've found s-s-sight of h-h-…."

"Spit it out, brat!"

Cash flinched again, and took a step back. He wasn't a small man, but compared to the other he was an ant. "He's just here to talk to the boss about the woman, Roy," He said, oddly calm. Roy nodded, turning back to me. I raised an eyebrow.

_ What's up with this fellow? He looks like you murdered his mother or something. _

"Do I know you?"

The man shook his head, chuckling slightly. Cash sighed, looking over at the other man at the door. He shook his head, trying to further to conversation along. "We can't keep the boss waiting, Roy," He said. Roy shook his head, shoving the kid to the side. Roy started to smirk, fitting oddly on his strange face. Cash continued to push into the conversation.

"We should go," He said, "The boss will get impatient." Roy snorted, stepping towards me. I took a step back, narrowing my eyes. _What's wrong? You scared? _Rolling my eyes, I turned to Cash. "Who's this?" He swallowed, stepping in-between me and Roy.

_What good is that gonna do? He's smaller than you two combined!_

Roy looked down at Cash with a sneer. He thought the same thing, and stepped forward. Lifting his hand, I knew exactly what he was planning to do. The man beside the door catch his arm before I could interfere. Roy snarled, turning to the man that had grabbed him. "What the hell, Travis?" He growled. Cash moved back, looking to me with a forced smile.

"We should go," He mumbled. Roy snapped at Travis, who in turn turned to Cash. "You should. I'll take care of him." Cash nodded, motioning me forward. Roy broke from his grasp, grabbing my collar. Raising my eyebrows, I sneered down at the man. "Who the hell you think you are, pal?" I growled. Roy chuckled, smirking devilishly.

"What the hell is a man like you doing here?"

"Do I know you?"

He shakes his head, smirking slightly. "I know people that do. I've heard stories about you. Even seen you a couple of times. Imagine me without the scratched face," He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, shoving him off. Travis stepped in, pushing Roy back. "Sorry about him," He grumbled. I shook my head, watching Travis pull him away.

"You're an idiot! How many times is that this week, Roy?"

"Oh, shut it, Travis."

Roy snarled, shoving the other man off of him. The size of him would intimidate anyone. _He does look oddly familiar. You sure you don't remember him? _I shook my head, even though the voice didn't have eyes. It was becoming like a person instead of just a voice. Now, I was convinced I was insane.

_Now, you're convinced? What gave it away? Me, your thoughts, or this guy? I can think of several things that make you insane._

Rolling my eyes, I ignored the rest of the conversation _it _carried on. Roy had stepped closer again, but Travis was still standing close to make sure he hadn't done anything. I chuckled, looking up at the man. Raising an eyebrow, I saw the sneer on his face twist into a smirk. _Wow, he's more bipolar than you! _I rolled my eyes again.

"Look, pal, I don't know you. If I did something to you…"

Roy shook his head, continuing to smirk. Cash sighed, looking at the door. "We should go. The boss is waiting!" He whined. Travis nodded, folding his arms across his chest. Travis wasn't as large as Roy, but compared to Cash, they were giants.

_I wonder why this business calls for such large, brute men_.

Cash was sonly the messenger, but according to him he'd helped capture a few… things. He wasn't a large man, and he was the youngest of the three. Travis nodded to Cash, turning to Roy. "Come on. Stop being stupid. We need to get him to the boss before we all lose our jobs," He growled. Roy chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Fine," He grunted, "See you later, DeWitt."

He pushed passed Travis, walking down the hallway. I raised an eyebrow. Cash sighed again, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. I yanked it away from his grasp, following him through the doors. Roy knew my name. I hadn't seen him before, but he had seen me. Who was he? How the hell did he know me? _How do you know he didn't guess, or hear it from someone else?_

I shook my head. He obviously knew me enough to hate me. The look in his eyes wasn't anything kind. _Did you kill his mother or something? _I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. Hell if I know. When the doors opened, Cash closed them behind us, and turned to Travis. He thanked him for earlier, and the man walked off towards the back of the room.

"We have him for you, sir."

"Bring him here, then."

A voice escaped from the back of the room. It was dark, so it disguised his face. It was normal for the boss to never show his face, but this wasn't the mafia. Cash stepped forward, handing the man something from his pocket, then turned to me. "Our boss doesn't like to show outsiders his face. I hope you can… understand," He whispered.

I nodded, not really bothered by it at all. The only thing that was odd was how all of them acted. It was like a secret society underground, instead of an underground organization to wipe out this plague. I followed Cash to the center of the large room, and looked at the dark covered man. His face was covered, except for a few of his fingers. By the look of his hands, he was a larger man, but wasn't as big as his other men.

"Good afternoon, Booker. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Uh... You too."

The man chuckled, waving to Cash. The man stepped forward, swallowing slowly. The boss chuckled again, seeing the fear on his face. "Thank you for bringing Mr. DeWitt to me. I overheard the… dispute with Roy. He will not be a part of us for too much longer. Once we find those monsters... he'll be no use to us anymore," He explained. Cash nodded, his eyes flashing to me. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't catch what he had mouthed.

The boss turned back to me. I could hear the small smirk through his dark voice. "My men tell me that you've seen the woman again?" He asked. I nodded slowly, clenching my jaw. Just thinking about her made me angry. That creature came back, and she knew that I had seen her. Disappearing like that into thin air. She's lucky I didn't get my hands on her. The boss chuckled again.

"Thank you for coming to us with this information. We haven't done a very good job of keeping the secret of the vampires."

"Is that what we're calling them?"

The boss chuckled again, and tapped his fingers on the desk. "Yes. That's what we're 'calling them'. I see that my men haven't explained everything," He said, snidely. I shook my head. Cash sighed, his hands digging into his arm. _Does this man beat them? They act like he's a monster. _Seeing the way Cash acted, I wouldn't doubt if he did. Most bosses like that aren't kind to men like Cash. When you have that much power, it all goes to your head.

_Well, isn't that ironic of you to say._

I raised an eyebrow, listening too much to the voice in my head. Cash cleared his throat, staring at me. I sighed, cursing myself inwardly. "Sorry. I haven't been in the best mindset these days," I mumbled. The boss chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine. I understand." The slur of his words were too smooth. I didn't trust this guy at all, but if I can get a hold of _her _in any way, this was it.

"My men and I are working on finding her. Our research suggests she's the leader of these foul creatures."

"Is that so?"

The boss nodded. Cash stepped forward, whispering something to him. The boss mumbled something back, and his smirk came back again. Cash turned to me, forcing a smile and running off. With him being gone, I didn't feel as comfortable. He was the only person here I knew, even if it were just for a day. The other people here were acting too strange. Especially, the boss. The way he spoke was off-putting.

"So... Cash says that you first encountered the vampire two decades ago, correct?"

I nodded, watching him scribble notes down on a piece of paper. Travis still stood beside him, his arms folded across his chest, and a blank stare on his face. The boss read through some papers that Cash had handed to him earlier. I wonder how much about me they knew. _If they're like the mafia… Everything. _And for the first time, I agreed completely.

Cash came back while the boss was interrogating me further. He asked me a lot of personal questions that made my jaw clench. "Do you have any association with any other strange people? Like that woman?" He asked as Cash approached. I shook my head, and he wrote more things down. "I have the documents you needed, sir." Cash handed him more papers. My eyes trailed over the ink that was scribbled onto it, but I didn't catch it quickly enough.

_A document of lease? For what?_

I raised an eyebrow. Before I could even question what happened, the boss' attention was on me again. "Where did you say you saw her?" He asked. Cash cleared his throat, flashing his blue eyes my way. _These people are acting strange. I wouldn't trust them. _

"Uh… in front of my office."

"I see."

The boss shoved the papers to the side, and Cash quickly took them from him. Again I couldn't see what they were, but someone else did. _They're definitely for a piece of land, but not around here. _Whatever this insane mind was thinking was probably right. Ignoring it, I listened to what Cash had to say. "We had information before you called about another man spotting her as well. He… didn't get to make it back here, though," He mumbled.

"She seems to go after single men. Mostly people in their late twenties, mid-thirties. Although, we've had some younger males been attacked as well," Travis spoke up from beside the boss. He had been quiet up until now. Cash was even surprised that he spoke up, but carried on with the conversation. He pulled up papers of the last three people that were her victims. "Most of them all look familiar in some way," Cash mumbled, "Such as the first two. They both had dark hair, light eyes, and medium build. The last one was different."

He pushed the three pictures towards me, pressing his lips. I looked over them, chuckling softly. _They all look like brothers. This girl is smart. She has a type. _I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Cash saw my gaze wander to the last picture, and the man was different than the other two. I raised an eyebrow, picking up the picture to examine it better.

_Well, would you look at that! Doesn't that fellow look familiar?_

Cash chuckled nervously, taking the photo from my hands. I continued to stare at him. The stranger he acted, the more obvious it looked. Travis shook his head, rolling his eyes the same way I had. "That isn't under full disclosure yet," Cash said, nervously. Travis sighed, shoving a paper towards me.

"That man's name is not discovered yet. Although, he's thirty four, six feet tall, same build, almost a mirror image. Only thing is he's a pastor with a famous father. You can imagine what trouble we're in right now because of his death."

"What the hell is the point?"

The boss chuckled darkly. Everyone's attention turned back to him, and I rolled my eyes. The reason for coming here was to get answers, but that didn't seem to happen. _I think she's trying to find you. _Why in the hell would she? Does she wanna finish off her fucking job? _Maybe she's interested in something else entirely. _Rolling my eyes, I felt Cash's eyes on me. The kid sighed. "We're trying our best to find her, but she's really smart. You've seen her. There's something not right about her. We've encountered very few vampires, but none were like her. Which is why we believe she's the leader," He mumbled.

"That would explain why she's hard to catch."

"It would also explain why she was able to hide for so long."

Travis nodded in agreement, turning to the boss. There were a few whispers that I ignored. Cash sighed again and again, running a hand through his blonde hair. He seemed nervous now. I hadn't seen him this nervous, even when he spoke to me. _That boss had to have done something. _It was none of my business either way. Cash was just a stranger, and so was everyone else that was here. My business here had nothing to do with their work.

"Mr. DeWitt, we believe that you could be of help to us."

I raised my eyebrow, looking at the boss. My arms were folded across my chest, and I searched for the man within the dark cloud around his torso and face. Cash smiled, but it wasn't anything genuine. Travis just stood with a straight face, not interested in the conversation as much as he was in the boss' orders. "What might that be?" I asked. The boss chuckled again.

"We believe you'd be good bait."


	5. You're Crazy and Unlucky

_"I'm terribly sorry for you loss."_

_ The man who stood at the door wore dark slacks, with a white buttoned-up shirt. His blonde hair was tossed over his young face. The man wasn't any older than twenty-three, but he could pass for much younger. I nodded, watching as he stood nervously, constantly moving his fingers. He didn't look like he belonged here._

_ "Can I help you?" I asked, irritated. The man nodded, clearing his throat. "My apologies. I'm here to discuss with you what you saw on the evening that…." His voice trailed off. Rolling my eyes, I mumbled under my breath. Great. More people to talk to. Didn't these people have enough the last time? A man can't grieve by himself. I'd never asked to be alone more than I had right now._

_ Opening my office door, I slumped back inside. The man followed, closing the door behind him. I folded my arms across my chest, leaning against my desk. "What do you want?" I asked. The man stiffened, quickly gathering up the information in his mind. His hands fumbled through his bag to find something. I lit a cigarette, watching him stumble around. Who is this guy anyway?_

_ The man finally found what he was looking for, pushing it towards me. I skimmed over it, chuckling. The paper was information about everything I'd already known. "I already know this shit," I mumbled. The man shook his head, pointing to the last line. I furrowed my eyebrows, sighing deeply. Just as I thought._

_ "I'm here, on behalf of my company, to help find the person who killed them for you."_

_ "You ain't interested in helping me. It's for your business."_

_ "It's for the entire human race, Mr. DeWitt."_

_ I narrowed my eyes, shoving the paper in his face. These monsters needed to be stopped, but I didn't give a damn. All I wanted was peace and quiet to forget everything. I'd had ten years to get over it, and here they were, bringing it up again. The only reason I agreed to it was so I could find it. I could find the creature and kill it myself. I wasn't interested in helping save anyone else. What did anyone else do for me?_

_ Sighing, I looked up at the man who was flinching nervously again. It was obvious that it wasn't me he was scared of. But he was still nervous about every little thing. I moved an inch and he'd move away even more than that. Chuckling, I put out the cigarette. "Is that the only reason you came?" I asked. The man nodded, clearing his throat._

_ "I will be back to ask you further questions, but I came to make sure you would want to work with us."_

_ I thought for a moment. The man looked like he was afraid of me saying no. Either way, I wasn't going to do this for anyone but myself. Whatever that thing was that I saw ten years ago, it was still there somewhere. Whatever I had to do to make her pay, I would. Sighing deeply, I pushed off the desk._

_ "Okay. I'll help."_

_ The man forced a smile, holding out his hand. "Thank you! All we need is your cooperation, and we'll let you in on any information you need!" He said, excitedly. I nodded, slowly shaking his hand. He cleared his throat, standing up straight. The sudden change in his demeanor didn't surprise me. He was obviously afraid he'd have to take back bad news._

_ "Thank you. I'll be back for further information."_

_ He turned towards the door. I watched him leave, raising an eyebrow. The man turned around before leaving, with a small smile. "I'm sorry again! You're a very lucky man to be alive!" He said as he shut the door. I chuckled, rolling my eyes. A very lucky man, huh? I don't feel so damn lucky. If anything, I'm an unlucky man._

_ If there's one word that describes me best, that's the word._

_ Unlucky._

Cash opened the door to the records room, peaking inside before he opened the door wider. He motioned me forward, picking up stray papers from the floor. "Excuse the mess. We've had some… neglect on our cleaning," Cash mumbled. I nodded, closing the door. The room was small and had no lighting. Cash lit a candle, sighing and pulling out papers everywhere.

I raised an eyebrow. The man fumbled around, looking for something. Just moments ago, his boss was telling him to show me some things on the other creatures they knew about. And even before that, I was asked to be a guinea pig. _Because you just look like the type to be used as a lab rat_.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned against the wall, watching Cash sputter around for something. When he found it, he sighed, throwing it onto the dusty desk. "How much is this room used?" I asked. Cash looked at me, shrugging his shoulders. "This isn't my department. Like I said... cleaning isn't the best." He examined the paper, smiling to himself.

"This is the rest of the vampires that we know about. We put them into categories based on strength and sightings."

I nodded, taking the papers from his hands. Each paper had a blurred picture of whatever it was. None of them were perfect, except for one. I raised an eyebrow, looking up at Cash. He looked at me, chuckling to himself. "That one is special. He's been spotted all over. His favorite victims are young females around the ages of eighteen to twenty three," He said. I nodded, looking through the rest.

"The only one we have the most information on is your girl."

"Any specific reason for that?"

Cash shrugged, leaning against the desk. He sighed, grabbing at more papers that were scattered across the single desk in the small room. "My boss believes she'd take the bait easy," He mumbled. I shrugged, handing him back the papers. None of them were interesting, except for the man Cash spoke of before. Every other _thing _didn't have much information on anything other than their victims.

Cash sighed, running a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes. Cash could easily be mistaken for a girl by his stature and innocent face. Looking at him made me sick. Especially, the way he leaned against the desk and clicked his tongue. "What?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. I shook my head, walking towards the door.

"Is any of this shit important?"

"You need to know everything about these creatures before we throw you back into the world."

Rolling my eyes again, I folded my arms across my chest. "Well, can we at least hurry up?" Cash sighed, nodding his head. He motioned for me to follow, and then opened the door again. Light flooded in, and Cash stepped in front and groaned from the sudden flash of light. "Sorry again," He mumbled, shutting the door and locking it, "Follow me."

He walked down the long hallway, and I followed close behind. The further back we went, the darker the walls turned. Part of their office was underground, and the musky air filtered through the stone walls. I sighed, looking at the back of Cash's blonde head. He stopped at the end of the hall, letting out a long sigh.

"Turn around," He said. I raised an eyebrow. Sighing again, he forced a small frown. "Please? This is for workers' eyes only." I chuckled, nodding and turning my head. A few seconds later, after loud creaking, a door appeared. Cash motioned forward again, clearing his throat. "This is where we keep the weapons in case a job like this is… necessary," He said. Pulling the door closed, he flipped on some lights, and chuckled a bit.

"Please, ignore the strange looking objects."

_These people sure are prepared._

I raised an eyebrow, looking at the tables that had different weapons scattered around them. Cash smirked, picking up a crossbow. "This one is my favorite," He said, "It's only got twelve arrows, all made out of specific wood. It's a more accurate way of steaking a vampire." I chuckled, shaking my head. Like Cash looked like the kind of man to use something like that.

He set the crossbow down, reaching into a bowl that had several silver bullets. Whenever he handled the weapons, there was a gleam in his eye. Either he got excitement over weapons or he just enjoyed his job. _You sure know that feelin', don't you? _Rolling my eyes, I ground my teeth. If only they could help me get rid of this god damn voice.

"These bullets are the only kind that can be used against vampires."

"And why's that?"

Cash turned to me, chuckling a bit. "You'll think its ridiculous," He said. I raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "I already think this entire thing is shit." He shrugged in return. Smirking slightly, he inspected the bullet closely. "Bullets like this have a… priest bless it… or something like that," He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"You're right. That is ridiculous."

Cash shrugged, seeming to believe more than he led on. He set the bullet down, grabbing the gun off the table. "This is the gun that we use. It's a standard pistol, but the bullets do the job. But it only works if they're shot in the heart. Goes for basically everything here," He explained. _Well, that was obvious. That's the fastest way to kill a human! This is all ridiculous. Do you really believe this shit?_

I shrugged, crossing my arms. Cash set all the other weapons to the side, sighing under his breath. Rubbing his tired eyes, he pulled down two bottles from the shelf, handing them to me. I raised an eyebrow. He laughed, leaning against the table.

"The hell is this?"

"Holy water."

Chuckling again, I handed them back. This was all ridiculous! If vampires were really this powerful, then how could something this simple kill them? All this blessing and holy bullshit was wasting time. I just wanted to find that damn woman and be done with these people. _I agree completely_. Oh great, the voice agrees with me.

Cash chuckled, seeing the look on my face. "I'm sorry if this is all… odd. I'm only here to tell you about what our findings suggest. We've read on these creatures, but it doesn't seem like there's enough information yet. This is all we know. We're just trying to protect you as well as we can," He said with a smile. I shrugged, sighing in frustration.

"I don't need protection."

"It's my boss' orders. He wants you to be the bait for her, so I need to do whatever he asks. If that means giving you a three hour speech, then I have to do it."

Sighing, I nodded slowly. _Can't argue with that, huh? _After what I saw with the boss, I didn't blame Cash for listening to every order. The way this place was ran looked as if it were owned by the mafia. The boss was strange enough, but the way everyone acted was stranger. Cash seemed like scared deer while we were in front of him, but the minute we were away, he was cocky.

_Maybe he's just comfortable with you._

I chuckled to myself. Comfortable with a man he just met. That sounds pretty funny. But it wouldn't be the first time someone trusted me so easily. Either I looked like a trustworthy person, or people were just idiots. _I'd go with the latter. _I nodded in agreement, sighing in frustration. Why did I have to agree with something that was all in my head?

_Because I am you! When will you see that?_

Cash cleared his throat, pushing off the table. "Alright, we shook bring you back to my boss. I'm sure he'll want to discuss the plan with you," He said. I nodded, following behind him as we exited the room. Cash continued to speak to me about when the weapons will be brought to me, and explained how to use each one.

The walk back to his boss' office was long, so he spoke for an extended period. I breathed a sigh, feeling my head throbbing. I wanted to leave this place immediately. I called Cash for one simple reason, and that was to get answers. I was getting more than just that now, and I regretted it every second. _Well, that's what you get for trusting people. _I laughed at myself again.

Trust? Is that what we're going to call it now? It's obvious that people trust me, but me trusting people was completely different. I didn't trust people easily. _Using people is much more fun than trusting them. _I shrugged again. Turning to Cash, I quietly got his attention. "Can I smoke in here?" I asked. It didn't matter if he said no or not. He nodded, handing me a cigarette from his pocket. I chuckled, taking it from him.

_So this entire group is to get rid of vampires? Seems like something different than that._

There might be something else to this entire project. Cash seemed to be in it for the obvious reasons. But everyone else: Roy, the boss, and even Travis. They acted different to the situation. And that paper from earlier. What would they need a damn lease for? Even though I didn't see it myself, I already knew what was on the paper and what it said.

_That's because I saw it. When are you going to accept me and listen?_

I shook my head. I refused to let the voice control me. It was only a pointless conversation with myself. Letting it in will only prove that I was insane. I _wasn't _insane. I was _anything but _insane. There was an inward chuckle, and I surprised myself with how dark it was.

_You're not insane. Just a little crazy._


	6. It's All the Same

Cash sent me home after we'd had one last conversation with his boss. Being the bait in this operation didn't bother me. I was ready to find her again. Seeing that horrid creature was the one thing I'd waited for the last decade. But the restrictions I was given was obvious that this was about more than finding her. She had something that they needed. Whether it was information or just something in particular.

I wanted to be the one to kill her. Even if they refused to allow me to, I'd find a way to do it quietly. She'd became the root of my anger for several years. The reason why I couldn't move on was because she was still here. And no one would let it go because of her ass. Grinding my teeth, I tried to forget about it. If she was going to show up, all I had to do was wait for her. Is that what you do in this situation?

_Not so used to being the victim, huh?_

Rolling my eyes, I leaned my head against the bottom of the desk. The minute I got back, I dug for that bottle of whiskey. Now, I was halfway through, and still couldn't get a single buzz. Just one night. Just one god damn night. Why is it so hard to get drunk now?

_You're trying to get caught, but don't make it so damn easy!_

I rolled my eyes, chugging down more of the alcohol. There were many nights before I was in this same position. Sitting on the floor, back against the desk, bottle in my hand. I knew this feeling all too well. All because of that damn creature. I refused to give them a name. Why give something a name when they just destroy things?

_You have a name, don't you?_

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Why does it insist on making me feel worse about myself?" I mumbled to myself. Even though I was fueling it more, I had no choice but to speak to it. The only company I've ever been given these years was the voice. Even though it sounded like myself, it wasn't. It wasn't me, and I refused to think that it was.

_I am you. I'm the you that has accepted his ways. All you have to do is do the same, and we'll all be happy again._

I laughed to myself, throwing back more whiskey. Happy. Do I even know how to be happy? I thought I did whenever I had her in my life, but now… Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. _You're so pitiful. _Those words hung in the air. Didn't I know that already? What does a damn voice that says it's myself have to say that I don't already know? Without it, I'd be willing to accept everything. With the voice in my head, it made it harder to accept shit.

_Just drink your alcohol and be happy._

Again with that word. Happy? What the hell is that? Being happy is for people that don't understand reality. _Look at you! You're being insightful! _Rolling my eyes again, I mumbled short spurs of curse words. The louder its words got, the tougher it was to relax. _Just one night._ Can I have just one god damn night?

Throwing back the rest of the alcohol, I tossed the bottle across the room. No use for it anymore. Just like everything else. Looking around my compact office, I sighed to myself again. Why do I even have this dead-end job anyway? It isn't like it's going anywhere. I literally sit at a damn desk all day. Except for the occasional person that struts through the door.

_Oh, don't down yourself now!_

"Isn't that exactly what you fucking want?"

The laughter was not mine that came after that. Rolling my eyes, I tilted my head back and closed my eyes tight. Finally, I felt my body grow heavy and my muscles relax. Took me long enough. When did I become so tolerant to alcohol?

_Maybe whenever you drank five times a day?_

Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed deeply. Tonight was another night that I could remember anything. Another reason I wished I could turn off my brain forever. Every time I had a moment to myself I thought about _her. _The one thing I was afraid of most, and that was my own damn memory.

_You're so depressed. I wonder why you don't just end it._

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders once again. It had crossed my mind many times. But if it were the best option, I would've done it years ago. Well, here I am again. Same position, same drink, same headache…. And the same nightmare. Being afraid of yourself and hating yourself are one in the same. Although, being stuck with both is a burden most people couldn't handle.

"Well, then why do I have to deal with it?"

_Because you're not good enough to be happy._

_**Not good enough.**_

__Whoever decides who's good enough to be happy and who's not should win an award. They seem to choose those who have it the worst. I couldn't see myself happy. Not after what happened then. _You can at least try, huh? _I shook my head. Trying would mean giving a damn… which I don't. I wouldn't care if I wasn't happy for the rest of my life. In the end, it isn't even worth it.

_Wise words coming from you._

I've got a few pieces of advice up my sleeve. I seem to use them for others, but don't take my own advice. Again would mean that I gave a shit. I didn't give a damn about anything anymore. The only thing I cared about now was to get rid of this burden. Only way to do that… is to kill the one who started it.

_It's always murder with you, Booker._

I smirked, resting my hands behind my head. My eyes were still shut tight, and I imagined myself with that monster. I'd kill her in any way possible. As long as she couldn't get to me anymore… I would be happy. Or I would be the closet to happy as I could ever get. The happiest I had been was a decade ago.

She was the only person who understood. She was the only person who didn't care about anything I had done or will do. Even though I wasn't the best man sometimes… she was always there. I couldn't remember a time when she was there. She was the only person I ever loved. _Love. _It's such a ridiculous feeling, but I really felt it with her.

Now, I didn't have the ability to get close to that anymore.

I didn't want to.

_You're heart only saved for her? _The voice teased me again and again. I never got a break with it. Why couldn't I shake it off? Even when I was trying to have a good memory, it was always there to ruin it. Maybe it will disappear once I do what I need to do. At least, that's what I had hoped for. That's all the hope I can salvage at this point.

Hope's also a funny word. What can a man my age hope for anyway? I'd already lost my hope. Now, I had to cover it up with something false. False hope. _I'd say wanting to kill her would be real hope. Don't you? _I shook my head, sighing again. Wanting to kill someone isn't hope. It's ridiculous to even think that. _Everyone's hopes are different._

"Yeah, but I ain't different."

The voice in my head chuckled again. The chuckle was like a rumble within me that felt odd every time it happened. With the voice speaking so frequently, it was obvious that it was becoming a part of me now. Getting rid of it was going to be harder than I thought.

_Just sit back and relax. I'm not goin' anywhere._

Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders. Well, if it wasn't going to be leaving any time soon, one day wouldn't hurt. Leaving my thoughts to myself, I sat back and sighed again. The voice didn't speak again that night. Thank god for that. But I was left to my own thoughts again.

Do I even have my own thoughts anymore? All they were… were jumbled words and memories. Any thought I had was the same thoughts over and over again. When they were different, they no longer made sense. Either it was the alcohol or old age. Accepting it would be easy, but I still had shit to get done. I couldn't be forgetting things simply on a whim.

_Just shut up and let the booze take over. You're rambling like a crazy person._

Maybe I was a crazy person. Someone sane wouldn't have such messed up thoughts or a voice in their head. But my head started to pound from the alcohol, and I felt my body resisting all urge to move. My body felt as if it were melting into the floor. Now would be the best time as any to get some sleep. And just like all the nights before, I fell asleep like that.

On that same floor.

Against that damn desk.

And with a whole lot on my mind.


	7. She's a Beautiful Creature

I woke up to the sound of loud pounding beside my ear. It was soft at first, but grew louder and louder. I groaned, pushing off of the floor. Rubbing my throbbing forehead, I blinked until my vision was clear. There was a rustling sound, and a few small movements from something other than me. The rest of the room was quiet, except for the shuffle of paper and clothes. The sounds around me were louder from the horrid hangover. I hadn't even drank that much the night before, but I felt as if I had four bottles.

There was a soft chuckle that came from in front of me. My head hung to the floor, and when I heard the noise, I was almost afraid to lift my head. The tapping sound came from small feet that kicked against the side of my desk. When my eyes adjusted, I slowly followed the feet towards the face that it belonged to. The woman smirked, continuing to chuckle darkly.

"Hey Darling. Long time no see."

Through my blurry vision, I couldn't make out the woman's face. I could see her light blonde hair, and the small curves of her body. She continued to tap her feet against the desk, which only made my headache worse. Groaning, I waited for my vision to lighten enough to see her face. It was strange enough to have a woman here, especially since I had locked the door. It didn't hit me until my vision was clear. The woman smirked, folding her arms across her large chest.

"You don't remember me?" She teased, "I guess that's a good thing." She licked her lips, flashing the two long, sharp teeth. It all came back at once. That night, her face as she escaped out the window, and then the night before. She saw the sneer on my face, giggling like a child. "Well, it looks like you remember me now!" She said. I leapt towards her, but she jumped out of my grasp.

Appearing behind me, she giggled again. Smirking devilishly, she ran a hand through her hair. "It's so cute to see you angry. I've missed that angry face." Walking closer, she turned her smirk into an innocent smile. Staring at her, I tried to watch her movements. They were slow now, but when I made movements towards her, they quickened. She was faster than I had even imagined.

Giggling again, she reach a hand and touched my cheek. She felt cold, and I was too shocked to move. She licked her lips again, smirking wider. "You're finally stunned by my beauty. Such a gorgeous, shocked face," She purred. Chuckling, I shoved her off of me, grabbing the pistol from my desk drawer. The woman laughed, seeing the pistol in my hands.

She grinned, finding humor in my actions. Faking a gasp, she leaned against the wall with a huff. "Not a gun! Oh, honey, I've only come to say hello! You're going to kill me?" She said, dramatically. I stared at her, eyebrows furrowing. She laughed again, winking in a flirtatious manner. "I'm here for one second and you already wanna kill me? What a horrible turn of events," She said.

Pushing off the wall, she made her way towards me again. The weapons that Cash spoke about last night hadn't arrived yet. The pistol I had wouldn't kill her. Well, according to what they had said... it wouldn't kill her. The way she acted was strange, though. Even if it were a gun that could kill her, she wouldn't be acting like that. Unless, she knew that it wasn't.

But how could she know?

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You're thinking way too hard. Should I help?" She teased. I snarled, shoving the gun into her chest. "Stay back." The woman giggled, shaking her head. But she obeyed, stepping away until her back was against the wall. For a vampire, she didn't seem to be too powerful. Cash and the others were worried about her being a strong vampire, but she was backing down too easy.

_Not to mention she's insanely beautiful._

Ignoring the voice, I shoved the gun against her collarbone. The woman continued to laugh, looking up at me with a smirk. "You're hot even when you're angry with me," She purred. Her voice was soft, and the more she stared at me, the lighter the gun felt in my hands. _I don't like the way she's looking at you. I'd watch out. _What was the worst she could do? I had her against the wall, and she wasn't making a single move to get away.

The voice continued to mock me, trying to get me to move quicker. But there was nothing this gun could do. I wasn't going to make her angry if I couldn't finish her off. She licked her lips again, her small hands pushing against my chest. "Come on, Booker, honey. You don't want to kill me. I saved you from that horrible relationship. You just don't see what would've happened if I hadn't done something about it," He said, softly. I felt my body began to rage from her words, but I couldn't react to it.

She leaned up, smirking wider. Her fingers laced into my collar, pulling me closer. _I told you! She's tempting you, and now you can't get away! _I managed to pull myself from her trance, shoving her against the wall. The woman chuckled, darkly. Looking back up at me, she bit her bottom lip. Winking again, she pushed her back against the wall and stayed there.

"You're resisting my charm. That just makes me want you more."

"Shut up."

She chuckled, narrowing her eyes, but continued to smirk. Even though her words were soft and seductive, they weren't working on me very well. I resisted her the first time, but if she continued, I'd be caught under. I needed to keep control of the situation, or else she'll have me for sure. _Now you listen to me, Booker!? _The voice agitated me further.

The woman shook her head. "I'm not sure I like the way you're talking to me," She hummed. I slammed my hand around her throat, sneering down at her. "Stop talking!" I snapped. The woman chuckled again, but I only closed my fingers tighter around her neck. She was smaller than me, and her skin was pale white. She flashed her sharp fangs, licking them slowly. The more I choked her, the more she laughed as if it were funny to her.

"You killed her. You bitch!"

"I did it for your own good, sweetheart."

Raising an eyebrow, I slammed her against the wall again. This made her yelp with another laugh. I ground my teeth, resisting the urge to pull out my gun again. If she pushed me any further, I might have no ability to hold back. Her laughter rang through my eardrums. "I'm sure you fucking did," I grumbled. She nodded, chuckling again.

"You may not see it now, but it's for the best. It's not like it would've mattered. She was meant to die eventually anyway."

"That's it."

I grabbed the gun again, but as soon as I could lift it to her, she was gone. I looked around the room, not seeing any sign of her. _Nice going. Now she's gone. _Rolling my eyes, I stepped towards the phone. Before I could grab it, there was another chuckle from beside me.

"I don't mind chasing you, honey. I'm fast enough."

The woman's hands were on me again, and she appeared in front of me. Her blue eyes were gazing into mine, sending shivers down my spine. The beauty in her perfect, porcelain face stunned me. My mind screamed at me to jump on her and end her, but my body wouldn't move a muscle. She giggled, tilting my chin with her index finger. The smirk on her face etched her pale white skin, flashing her fangs once again. She was perfect. Like a doll. Not a single flaw or wrinkle in her face.

"Admiring my beauty?" She asked, smirking slightly. I nodded slowly. I was no longer in control of my actions. She saw this, taking the opportunity to take the phone that was clenched in my hand. Setting it down, she moved away from me slightly. Looking me up and down, she smirked seductively. "Still delicious as always. You've aged, but hadn't lost your looks," She purred.

Her tongue danced across her lips, moving swiftly. Each movement she made was graceful and beautiful. She floated around the room, her feet seamlessly flying across the ground. With every move, she looked more and more beautiful. It was a surprising twist that I didn't see coming. But from what Cash said, vampires were known to be incredibly charming and perfect.

_What are you doing? She's going to kill you!_

It's not like I didn't want to move. The more I tried to resist, the harder it was for me to move. The spell she had me under was unbreakable. The more the voice nagged more, the more agitated I became. The woman chuckled, taking the gun that was still in my hands. She twirled it, examining it with her cold eyes. She smiled, leaning against the wall.

"You men and your toys."

She giggled, tossing the gun onto the floor. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't care if it goes off. I should be angry with you by how mean you're being to me," She pouted. Walking closer, she smirked and clicked her tongue. _Either she's going to kill you or she's being sexy. _If she was going to kill me, she'd better do it quick. Not being able to defend myself was the worst part of this. Going out without a fight was ridiculous.

She chuckled, leaning closer and biting her lip. "It's hard to be mad at you. You're just too… sexy." Her voice was low, seductive. The way she moved so freely would make any man confused. But I wasn't a typical man. _Move damn it! You're wasting time! _I ground my teeth together, fighting the urge to grab the gun back. The woman began to chuckle again and again. The more she laughed drove my anger closer and closer to the edge.

_Just move a damn muscle! It can't be that fucking hard!_

But it was. In fact, it's never been that hard to do anything like that. This was definitely something that they didn't explain to me. But maybe she's special. There was no way getting out of this no matter what I tried to think of. Everything was close to impossible. _I'm sure you can think of something, huh? _I sighed, rolling my eyes. Damn voice thinks that I'm not trying already.

The woman grinned, seeing my expression. "Someone's having a fight with themselves. Care to tell me?" She pried. The only parts I could move were my eyes and my head, partially. I stared at her with an angered expression. She saw this, laughing harder. "Someone is angry with me. If you want to move… just say so." She leaned even closer, lowering her voice in a hushed, sexy tone.

It was no doubt that she was attractive. But there was no way in hell I'd find her appealing. When I looked at her, all I saw was a monster. Shoving her back, I picked up the gun and fired. I fired so many times that by the time the bullets were gone, there was so much smoke in the room. Whenever the smoke faded, she was gone. No body or anything.

_Where the hell did she go! They should've killed her!_

I shook my head, setting down the gun. She was nowhere to be found. Reaching for the phone, I dialed the number again. Cash was the one who answered. "Calling so fast?" He teased. I rolled my eyes. "She's here. I fucking lost her, but she was here." There was a long pause before he spoke again. Cash had already gotten Travis in the conversation as well.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I woke up this morning she was in my damn office, that's what."

"Where is she now?"

I breathed a sigh, rubbing my temples. Having to tell him how stupid I was felt ridiculous. Admitting that I fell to whatever trap that was wasn't easy. Admitting anything was never easy. _Well, at least you proved your point. _And what point is that? She had gotten away, and there was no revenge taken. Not to mention the fact that my hangover hadn't gone away. "I need another fuckin' drink," I grumbled.

Cash and Travis spoke over the phone, asking as many questions as they could. "What did she look like?" Cash asked, rustling papers. I could explain her now. Every detail. The one thing that I noticed the most was her piercing eyes. Her eyes were so blue they were almost white. They must be the source of her powers. Her gaze had to have something special. Either that, or I was just a damn idiot.

"Mid-twenties, I'd say. Really thin, oddly beautiful. Those damn eyes were strange."

"You said they were a clear blue?"

"Guess so."

Cash mumbled something, scribbling things down. Travis spoke in the background about something. Cash waved him off, muttering words under his breath. The two had a small conversation while I waited. My eyes dashed around the small room, making sure she didn't come back. It had been several minutes since she'd disappeared. I was half expecting her to appear before me like she had done twice now.

"Vampires are known to have a radiance to their eyes. When they're hungry, though, they're a darker, rich color," Travis said into the phone. "Guess it's good they weren't." Cash laughed, quietly agreeing. As he continued to write, Travis took the phone and mumbled things back to me that he wrote.

"Just so we're clear… Did she say anything important?" He asked, gruffly. I raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "If you call trying to seduce me important, then maybe." Travis sighed, whispering to Cash. The two spoke to each other again. I rolled my eyes, waiting for the conversation to end. All I needed to do now was wait for her to be back. The fact that I didn't do anything to her today bothered me. I waited for years for her to come back, and now that she was, I didn't do a damn thing.

_You tried. That counts for something._

Shaking my head, I shoved a cigarette between my lips and lit it. Some people eat when they're depressed, and other's cry and get emotionally. I just drink and smoke. Two things that are the worst for you. Like I even get a damn if I die. Now, I didn't care if I did or not. I couldn't even kill that creature. When the moment came to me, I froze and didn't do shit.

Cash finally took the phone back, sputtering nonsense. "This is ridiculous. We weren't supposed to even see her until a few more days! What is the boss going to say?" He mumbled. I sighed, tapping my foot. "Calm the fuck down." Cash sighed deeply. "Sorry. Nonetheless, we're glad you called with this information. We'll send those _items _faster. I'll come by later tonight to tell you more once I hear from the boss." I rasied an eyebrow.

"Did I say I'd allow that?"

"Please, Mr. DeWitt, we don't have time."

I chuckled softly. Rolling my eyes, I eased my voice down. "I'm pulling your leg. I don't care if you come by," I said. Cash chuckled, sighing again. "I'm sorry for having to go through that. I know she probably brought back some… pain." I shook my head, looking down. The more I thought about it, the less her appearance really bothered me. I had already had memories before she even showed up. Her being here didn't release any unwanted emotions. It made me more motivated to do something.

"Just help me get rid of her. Save the pity for someone else."

"Whatever you say, Mr. DeWitt."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Cash was a nice kid. The more we talked, he started to grow on me. He wasn't like everyone else that I had met. "Just call me Booker," I said. Cash chuckled, shuffling more papers. "Alright, Booker. Thanks for calling us with this information." I nodded, hanging up the phone.

Letting out a sigh, I sat down on my chair. Leaning on other people for help didn't always sit well with me. One thing could go wrong, and I'd be in it alone. _Not that you're already in it alone. _I nodded in agreement. Even though I hated the voice that kept talking, it always said the right thing at the right times. Whatever it was, or whatever caused it, it was helpful for the time being. It saw things that I never could catch.

_Let's just say, I'm good at it. Besides, you'd miss me if I ever left._

I laughed, rubbing my temples. Missing something would mean caring about it. I'd be lying if I said I cared about anything. The voice was just a part of me I wish never existed. The only thing I cared about now was finding that woman and killing her. Even though she was beautiful, it didn't stop me from finishing the job I needed to do. It's never stopped me before. There are plenty of beautiful woman in this world.

_I bet you've got a huge ego right now. Two woman in two days. Now, that's a new record._

Rolling my eyes, I leaned my elbows against the desk, resting my head in my hands. If anything, these woman were killing me. All I asked for was time to be alone until I died. Instead, I got flirted with and destroyed all in the same instant. Every many has a few looker now and then, but this was madness. Rayna was a good friend of mine, and such ridiculous feelings ruined that.

But that _other _woman… I didn't care for her one bit. She could seduce me all she wanted, but I'd never fall under her spell. All I wanted from her was to watch her die. That's the most I've wanted from someone in decades. Before, I had hopes for a future, and now I just wanted one simple thing. _Death. _Seeing the death of her would satisfy me. It might just be enough to send me on my own path to death myself.

_Oh, don't say that, Booker. You don't want to die._

Even if I did, I'd probably never die. I'll probably live longer than I'd imagine. A part of me just wanted to go now. Even if I didn't see that creature die, someone would eventually do it. What was stopping me from going now?

_Maybe… you're not as ready as you think?_

Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed deeply. That day, all I could think about was her. Everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, and the way she talked gently to me. Everything she did was beautiful. I'd never see any woman the way I saw her. Understanding that, I knew why I never did fall for any other beautiful girl's temptations. My heart was already lost to her a long time ago.

Saying that would mean that I did have a heart after all.


	8. Bonding Over Alcohol

The woman didn't show up for the next few days. When Cash came by, he spoke of more things that would've been helpful before. He seemed calmer than the other times we spoke. His boss wasn't happy when he'd heard about her sudden return, but he was happy to get started with whatever plan he was running. Cash even had a few drinks with me. It felt odd at first, but the kid isn't that bad. The more he talked, the older he sounded. I had no idea the trouble he had gone through.

"You're gloomier than usual," Cash mumbled as he walked through the door. I rolled my eyes. "Today hasn't been all that great." He raised an eyebrow, turning around on his heels to face me again. I sighed, walking past him to sit at my desk. He looked down at me, folding his arms. Clicking his tongue, he looked down at my desk, his eyes trailing over everything on it. "You're not very organized, are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

Cash chuckled, taking off his jacket and throwing it down somewhere. I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. "It's not like it isn't dirty enough," He mumbled. I laughed, shaking my head. "Doesn't mean you should do it." He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. I shook my head. The more I saw him, the more he looked like a woman. I'd never seen a man look so much like a lady.

"What did you want to come talk about?"

"Just what you gathered about her."

Cash leaned against the desk, looking around the room. He mumbled something, looking back up at me. "Have anywhere for me to sit?" He asked. I shook my head, smirking slightly. The man grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I've been working all day, you know?" I laughed, smirking wider. The kid was fun to mess with. Every time he and I talked, he never understood when I was serious and when I wasn't. Which is funny, since I'm hardly ever not serious.

"How old are you, Cash?"

"Twenty-four."

"Then, you can fucking stand."

Cash rolled his eyes, but chuckling softly. The two of us ended up walking down to the bar for a couple drinks. The bartender teased Cash a couple times about his feminine appearance. I just rolled my eyes and ignored it, even though I felt the same. The kid didn't need me adding onto it. _Well, aren't you just so friendly? _The voice was getting more sarcastic. Either it was jealous, or I was just getting moody.

_You're always fucking moody._

Cash chugged down three glasses, sighing deeply. I whistled, watching him throw them back like it was water. "Nice," I chuckled. He nodded, sighing again. "I haven't been out drinking in years." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. This was my second time this week to come to that same bar. My addiction was crawling back, but I could handle it better this time.

As the night drug on, Cash and I started talking about that woman again. He asked me about what she did when we first met. I explained to him about how she was a bit… persuasive. _Good word choice. _I rolled my eyes, seeing the look on his face. He smirked, teasingly. "That must've been fun," He mumbled. I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "That woman is not in my sights. She thinks she is, thought." Cash shrugged his small shoulders.

He sipped his drink, clearing his throat. "Most vampires are known to be exceptionally charming and beautiful. The last man we examined had many woman victims. It seems they always go after the opposite sex, because it's easiest to tempt them into doing what they want," He explained. I raised an eyebrow. That would explain a lot of things. But that seemed more than just a ploy. _Don't get so cocky. You don't know her motives. _Grinding my teeth, I turned back to Cash again.

"On the other hand, this one does seem to have a… obsession."

I raised an eyebrow. The man chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. _Obsession? With you? That's ironic. _I remembered the victims from her last kills, but just because they resembled me in a way doesn't mean anything. _Keep telling yourself that. _I rolled my eyes. Cash chuckled, tossing back two more glasses. "I know it's odd, but look at the facts. The woman is constantly, ever since that night, her prey changed to male's similar to you. The last victim was a scary similarity," He said.

I nodded, sighing and rubbing my temples. _Maybe we should give up. We don't know what she's capable of. _I shook my head. I refused to let her get away so easily. Obsession or not, I had a mission to accomplish. _You won't be saying that when you're dead as well. You don't know when to quit! _I rolled my eyes again. Instead of being right, the voice was starting to annoy me further. Even if she did kill me before I got the chance to get my revenge, at least I can say I tried.

As the night continued, Cash started speaking of things about his work. He was cut off by the bartender much faster than I thought, but he was drinking much faster than I was. "How are you only on your third?" Cash mumbled. It was hard to hear what he was saying over his slurred words. I chuckled, smirking over at him. "I've had twenty years of experience." He rolled his eyes, coughing violently. I'd seen many people in here that couldn't hold their alcohol, but Cash had quite a few before he even showed any signs of a buzz.

I laughed, watching him mumble about something on occasions. "I haven't drank this much in months," He mumbled, "It's actually kinda nice." I chuckled again. "Don't get used to it." He lifted his head, pushing out his bottom lip. I laughed harder. "Stop that shit. You look like a damn woman," I grumbled. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He started blubbering about everyone he's ever known saying those exact words. Then, he turned the conversation towards something I knew nothing about. I ignored him, pretending to pay attention.

Cash talked his mouth off, never noticing when I'd lost interest in the conversation. The bartender laughed, watching him stumble on his words. "This a friend of yours?" He asked. I shrugged, chuckling a bit. "I've only known him a few days." He nodded, laughing at Cash's drunken state. "Well, he sure is better drunk than you are," He laughed. I nodded, chuckling when the man laid his head on the bar and sighed deeply. The bartender chuckled, shaking his head.

He walked away, leaving me alone with Cash. He seemed to have passed out with his head on the bar. I yawned, feeling my own body becoming tired. I couldn't leave Cash here, but he would be a nightmare to wake up. Sighing deeply, I rolled my eyes. "Why do I always have to be the nice guy," I grumbled. _When are you the nice guy? _Rolling my eyes again, I shook the younger man awake.

Cash woke up with a groan, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "Is it morning already?" He asked with a sigh. I chuckled, shaking my head. "You passed out just a moment ago. Come on. I ain't leaving you here." He nodded, paying the bartender and throwing on his coat. He followed behind me, holding his head. I could see that he was in pain, and couldn't walk straight. He was still drunk, but he seemed to sober up in the last couple minutes.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" I asked, teasingly. Cash sighed, rolling his eyes. "I can handle it." But by the way he stumbled, I could see that he couldn't. I rolled my eyes. "Where do you live?" I asked. He shook his head, pushing himself up on the side of a building. I sighed, watching him stumble around. "I'm a grown man. I can find my way home," He grumbled. I rolled my eyes, chuckling a bit.

_ You'd think he was a lost puppy by himself. You gonna leave him, or what?_

I shook my head. _Pansy. _Cash sighed, grabbing his head again. It was obvious he needed help, but for whatever reason, he didn't want to ask for it. I stood beside him, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm staying here until you admit you need my help." The man sighed, looking up at me with his bloodshot eyes. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to say something. He grumbled, standing up straighter.

"Fine, you win."

I smirked, watching him sigh in defeat. He told me where he lived, and I stood close to him so he didn't fall or stumble around. The walk was longer than I expected, and I began to regret being so nice. "I thought you said it was right around the damn corner?" I sighed, lighting a cigarette. It was already 2 A.M., and we were still trying to find his damn house.

_This is what you get for being nice._

Cash sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He was completely sober now, but still stumbled around. "Sorry. This is what I get for drinking again," He mumbled. I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. At first, I found it funny watching Cash stumble around like an idiot, but now it was getting old. With the day I've had, all I wanted to do was be alone.

_Well, you looked like you've been having fun._

I laughed, shaking my head. Fun. Cash finally stopped, leaning against a door in relief. "This is me," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes, throwing the cigarette down on the ground. "About damn time." Cash breathed a long sigh, smirking. "Feels good to be home." I chuckled, tossing him the keys he handed me when we left the bar. He unlocked the door, looking over his shoulder at me. "Thanks again," He said, "Most people would've left me to go on my own."

I chuckled, "I thought about it." He chuckled, waving before shutting the door. I sighed, turning around and walking back towards my office. Cash _was _good company, and he explained a lot of things that I didn't know going into this. It was bullshit that I was asked to be the bait and didn't even know how to do that. Rolling my eyes, I shoved open the door, and stepped inside.

If it were any other person, I probably would've left them on their own. Since it was Cash, I felt like I needed to help. It was my damn idea to go there in the first place. Plus, I got good information out of it. Cash was good for me when it came to that. Either he meant to be helpful, or that's just how I saw him. "Only because he's helpful," I mumbled.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him._

I chuckled to myself. If I did, it would be for selfish reasons. _Not what I mean. _I rolled my eyes. Of course it wasn't, I thought. Even if I did give a damn about him, all he was to me was a way to get to her. The only reason for tonight was to discuss more about the situation at hand.

_You're getting defensive. Don't want me to think you can actually like someone?_

"Shut up."

The voice chuckled. The fact that it always reduced to teasing me was aggravating. _You're talking to yourself again. _I chuckled, rolling my eyes. Now it was trying to make me feel insane. Again. _Maybe you should embrace it. It'll make it easier. Plus, I could use the company. We can't have that kid getting all your attention. _I sighed, chuckling again. Now it was lonely. What the hell am I doing?

_I ask the same question every day._

I sat down at my desk, putting my face in my hands. Therapy sounded better and better every day. Even though I didn't want someone pretending like I was an ignorant asshole. _Well, aren't you? _Rolling my eyes, I sighed deeply. "I'm getting tired of this," I grumbled. Why didn't I just go crazy? I wouldn't have to worry about this stupid job or doing whatever it is I am now.

_Just accept me and you'll get what you want._

I laughed, shaking my head. Like I'd ever do that. I know why I never did go crazy. Even if I didn't want to admit it, I'm glad I never went crazy. If I'm not crazy now. _I'm telling you... You are. You're closer to crazy than I am closer to being real. _I laughed, shaking my head again. It actually admits it isn't real! That's a damn first. I pulled out another cigarette.

_You're gonna die of all kinds of shit. First you drink, then you smoke._

It isn't like I wouldn't mind that. The reason why I drink is to forget, and the reason I smoke is for relaxation. _There's other stuff for that, you know. _I rolled my eyes. That was obvious that's what other men resort to. But just because something looks nice, doesn't mean it will end up being all that great. The thought has crossed my mind, though.

_Don't we all have those moments?_

Thinking about that made me think of Rayna. I hadn't spoken to her since the night that she ran off. Going after her seemed like the right thing to do, but she was better without me. _So… you're just going to let her assume that you don't care? Seems like a fucked up thing to do. _I sighed, rolling my eyes. "What else am I supposed to do?" I snapped.

She wouldn't even speak to me if I tried to talk to her. The best thing to do is let her get over it. Going to see her would only make things worse. _For her or for you? _I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Both.. maybe. I already drug things on for far too long. But with my cluelessness, I possibly led her to believe something that wasn't really there.

_Well, at least you know I won't run from you._

That was true. Only problem is, I want to run away from it. Having that voice here was still making things complicated, but it was useful in certain situations. What am I saying? It's a god damn voice! What could a voice help me with? Well, it did somehow notice things I didn't. Maybe listening to it, instead of tuning it out, would work better in my favor.

_It's about time! I'm glad you decided to join me._

I smirked, shaking my head. I wasn't letting it in. I was just agreeing to listen on some things. Paying attention to detail was something that I needed for this game. Chasing that damn vampire around wasn't going to be easy, and neither was dealing with those creeps that work for Cash. But I can't let indecision control judgment. That damn voice can lead the way, for now.

_That's it. Give me the reigns. Enjoy the peace while you can. I have a feeling that a certain vampire has something wicked planned._


	9. The Voice Has a Face

_"You're pathetic. Stop moping around and do something about it!"_

The air was hot, and smelled like burnt rubber. A loud pounding sounded from above, almost like footsteps. I coughed violently, feeling something in my lungs. It was like water, filling up and restricting any breath I could take in. My body was lying on some floor, but it wasn't anything that looked familiar.

_"Look at you. Lying there, taking everything I'm giving you."_

I lifted my head, seeing someone standing in front of me. My body felt like it was being kicked over and over again. The stranger chuckled darkly, stepping closer. The more they came into view, the more familiar they became. The voice rang through my ears, and I began to realize who it was. It was me, but it wasn't at the same time.

The man was an exact copy of me, but with an evil smile stretched across his face. I slowly got to my feet, feeling like weights were tied to me. The man laughed again, shaking his head. _"Are you going to pay attention to me now?" _Every time it spoke, it was a loud, trembling voice that echoed throughout every part of my body. I couldn't take my eyes off of its eyes. They were my exact color green, only with something evil that shined through them.

Did I look that mad?

The man shook his head as if reading my mind. _"Stop trying to figure me out. I already told you that I'm you. The real you. The person that you don't want to let it. I'm here now, and you can't keep pushing me away anymore," _It said with a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow, watching it walk closer. I refused to give it a name. It wasn't me, and it wasn't a human. It was the body of the voice that I kept hearing.

_"Wanna hear a secret?"_

I didn't respond. It chuckled again, this time louder and darker. The strange thing didn't scare me. It only made me curious as to what it was. Either this was a scary dream, or this was its way of contacting me. I don't even remember falling asleep. Whatever was going on, I wasn't going to let what it said get to me.

_"I'm guessing that's a yes," _it mumbled with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, still not afraid of whatever this thing was. It seemed to notice my calm attitude, and chuckled again. _"I know every single thing about you. Even things that haven't happened, will happen, or will not happen. I'm the reason you can't forget your past." _I continued to stare at it with confusion. Everything he was saying I didn't understand.

_"I'll let you in on another secret that I really shouldn't tell you."_

I listened closer this time, lifting my head enough to watch how it reacted. The man smirked again, mocking me. I sneered, ignoring the urge to shut him up. If there was something that he knew, I needed to hear it. Without noticing it, the strange thing began to smile. It felt odd, and I even looked around to make sure nothing was going on around me.

I didn't trust whatever it was, or whatever it was trying to be.

_"You're so paranoid. I just want to talk."_

The closer it inched, the more I stepped back. It chuckled, laughing and mocking me again. It laughed again and again. Laughing was the only thing it could do. Certainly not very intimidating. I rolled my eyes. _"You're afraid? And here I thought we'd become friends." _Now, it was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, and I thought you were only a stupid voice," I mumbled.

He laughed, shaking his head. Wherever we are, it seemed to change the more I moved around. He saw me looking around the area, chuckling again. _"Do you like the place? It's nothing special, but this is what your mind is like. Dark, barren, and… sometimes pretty dreary," _He said, kicking at his feet. He acted like a child sometimes, and even though he looked strangely like me, it was obvious he wasn't.

"Just get to the damn point," I snarled. He laughed, shrugging his shoulders. He folded his arms, smirking playfully. It bothered me just by looking at him. I refused to think that he was anything like me. It was obvious that whatever that thing was, it wasn't anything I could identify with.

_"I've always been around. I didn't come after the… incident… I didn't come as a way for you to replace the burden it left. I've always been here, which is why I know everything. Every single little detail of your life. I know the decisions you'll make today, tomorrow, next year, and everything before. Why do you think I tease you so much? Which, it's very fun to, anyway."_

I watched as he circled me, chuckling and mumbling nonsense. I raised an eyebrow, still not quite understanding. He sighed, rolling his eyes. His shoulders slumped, and he smirked wider. _"It's hard to believe we're really the same person. You're pathetic," _He grumbled again and again. I ground my teeth, watching him stumble and whine. I did agree with him, though. There was many doubts that we were even close to the same person.

"Who the hell are you? You say you're just a voice, but we all know that's a damn lie."

_"Wow. You're very smart. You should win an award."_

I rolled my eyes. He chuckled again, stopping in front of me. The smirk on his face matched his childish actions. It didn't seem to fit my own face. Looking at it was disgusting. And the way his eyes watched me weren't making things any better. _"Well, since you asked…" _He said, _"I'll be nice just this once." _Just as he spoke, the air around us became thinner. I had the same, choking feeling from before, only this time it wasn't as subtle.

He chuckled again, watching with humor in his eyes. _My eyes. _I shuddered at the thought. The pain suddenly subsided, but then the floor started to change. It became darker, and less like an actual room. He walked closer, still smiling like a mental case. This time, I didn't move back, but kept my eyes on him in case he tried anything.

_"I'm sure you already have your thoughts about me, but just because I'm you… doesn't mean I don't have an identity myself."_

I nodded, going along with what he said. None of this made sense, but the less I said, the better. He smirked again, folding his arms and standing up straighter. His face became more serious, and not childish or creepy like before. _Could he have different personalities? _He chuckled again. _"You're so smart! Maybe I misunderstood you." _I raised an eyebrow. _Is he reading my mind?_

That was a stupid question.

He was me, which means he knows my thoughts. But it was better that I knew, than to be in the dark. He shook his head, raising an eyebrow. If only he'd stop doing shit like that. It was strange to look at yourself, let alone stare at their facial expressions. Did I really look that crazy when I did that? Damn, I'm sounding like a fucking woman.

He laughed, moving around me once again. There was an echo of sound coming from behind me, but I refused to turn around. I had to keep my eyes on this _thing _constantly. One false move, and I wouldn't know what happened. The silence stayed for a long time, making me frustrated. _Get on with it already. _I wanted to be free of this place. Having him for a voice was enough. I couldn't take looking in a mirror, and this was even worse.

He took a deep breath, letting out a huff. My impatience was obvious from my blank stare. He shook his head. _"I have many names," _He began, smirking, _"Booker DeWitt, monster, voice, Comstock…." _The last name rattled my body. I was unknown to why, but something inside me knew. _It _knew. That doppelgänger said he knew everything about me. Was that why he spoke those words?

He nodded slowly, smirking like a mad man. The evil glisten in his eyes was enough to set my anger to its boiling point. He saw that, chuckling again. _"Come on, you want to hit me. I can see it in your eyes. Do it. I'm not scared," _He said. I shook my head. I might have an anger problem, but I wasn't that stupid. I knew that if I tried he'd pull some disappearing act. If he could bring me here, there wasn't much else that he _couldn't _do.

_"I knew it. You're so pathetic. Everyone thinks you're impossible to beat, but really… you're just like every other man. Afraid of something that they don't know. Where's the Booker I know that would unleash fury on me, huh? I'd like to see him come back."_

"Did you bring me here to tell me this?"

He shook his head, chuckling. Moving closer, his smirk widened. There was something I wasn't seeing. But what about this could I see coming? Before this, I figured the voice was just my imagination. But it had to be more than that. Either that, or I was just fucking insane, and having weird ass dreams.

_"This isn't a dream. This is real. I'm real. When will you see that?" _He asked. I shook my head, grinding my teeth. I've got to stop thinking everything. Not that I think about anything important anymore. Right now, the fact that he could read my mind made the conversation easier. I didn't want to say a damn thing to it. Not a single thing. Even if it could benefit me, I wanted to keep my mouth shut.

_"So persistent. Why do you think I brought you here? You won't listen to me when we speak regularly. I thought maybe bringing you here… would change your mind about me."_

I laughed, shaking my head. Now it was my time to smirk. "Fat chance," I mumbled. He shook his head, chuckling. I sneered, seeing my own smirk being mirrored. _"Now, you didn't even let me finish. Did anyone ever tell you that you can be very rude? That's not a way to talk to someone who's only trying to help," _He said, softly. I raised an eyebrow.

He's trying to be nice now?

With a wave of his hand, I felt that same, uncomfortable feeling. He chuckled, seeing the look on my face. The choking feeling was there, and black smoke appeared on the floor. _"I'd have to show you something. I hope you don't hate me after this, but you can't be awake for this." _I watched as he walked closer, still having that look in his eyes. I fell to my knees, straining to catch my breath.

He chuckled, laughing as he shoved his boot into my back. I narrowed my eyes, still struggling for air. My vision became hazy, and I could hear his babbling in the distance. I felt like I was dying, and I just wanted it to be over with. If I had to die, I'd rather it be where no one can see or mourn me. Not that anyone would anyway.

_"That's it. Ease into it, Booker. You're such a good pet."_

I blinked, feeling my body start to relax. The muscles that were tense now slowly relaxed. He walked away from me, shaking his head. More babbling came from him, but I didn't hear any of it. He watched as I stumbled around, trying to find any possible way to breathe. I knew this was fun to him, but what did he want to show me? How easily he could kill me?

If he wanted to make me afraid of him, he was going to have to try much harder than that.

It seemed like forever until my body finally gave in. It's surprising how long you can last without air. I could see feet in front of me just as I began to fade away. There was an evil laugh, and then I could hear nothing. My life didn't flash. I didn't see anyone or anything in my past. All I saw was that ridiculous smile, and that horrible mist that surrounded us.

Then, it all became dark.


End file.
